


You're A Good Teacher

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Almost smut, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguments, Flirting, Flirty Nico, Fluff, Its long, M/M, Teacher AU, b team, lots of kisses, school au, teacher! au, they're teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Levi Schmitt is the new English teacher at Grey High. It's scary and he knows no one there. It's daunting and everything is so new to him. However, the (very attractive) teacher next door helps him settle in on his first day and over the coming weeks, the chemistry between them becomes apparent.





	You're A Good Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> so uh heres a fun fact- i have mild ptsd from school. so this was hella fun to write. :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy, there are quite a few time skips in here so be warned. im also pretty sure i change my writing style half way through so forgive me for that.

The first day at school was never an easy one, especially when you had no clue what the place looked like, or knew no one. It was daunting, to say the least, and Levi could feel the nerves building up in his stomach. It felt as if his guts were twisting with nerves as step out of his car, looking up at the building in front of him. He let himself sigh as he slammed his car door shut. Wow.

Students were yet to arrive; he was extra early, as the principal had asked him to be there at a time when students were not there, so she could introduce him to the teachers and show him around without being disturbed. Levi opened up the back door to his car to grab his bag, which he slung over his shoulder before locking his car, making his way to the head's office.

The school looked pretty fancy from the outside- the inside matched perfectly. Everything was neat and inexplicably clean. There were plenty of awards donning the walls and display boards. It was obvious that the principal was proud of her staff and students. After all, it was plastered everywhere he could see. As he was making his way to the office, he came across a board that showed the staff members. It was quite a handy thing to have, especially if he forgot what name went with what face. He adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he took a step closer to the board, using his index finger to push his glasses back up his nose. There were a lot of teachers there. Like, _a lot_.

There were a few that caught his eye. Of course, the principal, Meredith Grey.  She had been incredibly kind to him during his interview and he could tell that she had a kind heart about her, even though she could be firm at times. The Geography teacher, a young woman named Taryn Helm, seemed like she'd be fun to befriend. As did the ICT teacher, a guy named Casey Parker. Levi continued to scan through the faces and the names, until he looked at one and just had to go back to it.

He had never seen someone so attractive. Sure, there were definitely other attractive teachers that were on the board, but the guy- this guy was truly something else. He glanced down at the name.

Nico Kim.

_Mr. Nico Kim._

The noise of someone clearing their throat caused Levi to startle and turn, only to see Meredith stood behind him, arms neatly held in front of her. She had this fond grin on her face as she watched Levi before holding her hand out. Levi took it hesitantly, shaking it softly.

"Levi Schmitt, if I remember correctly?" She began, Levi nodding in response. "It's good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

Levi dropped his hand back to his side, shifting his weight as he glanced around the corridor. "A little nervous. This place is huge!"

"It is, I'm very proud of it. We have a little while before students will start arriving, so do you want to take a small tour around so I can show you where everything is?" Meredith's voice was oddly soothing.

"That sound's like a good idea," Levi lets out a relieved sigh as he and Meredith headed off together, heading back towards the entrance of the school. She showed him the main office, which also connected to the ICT rooms and the lecture hall. Though, the lecture hall was rarely used, according to her. They generally used it once or twice a year at the very most. Next, she showed him past the stairs, where he was shown the science block. It had several rooms, with some that were more equipped for Chemistry, housing special equipment that must have cost thousands. There was three more science room on the second first floor, which lead to the library as well.

Next, she showed him across a somewhat large outside area to the humanities block, which is where religious, philosophy, geography and history were all taught. Just up a flight of stairs, there was a quaint chapel area for people to use. A corridor lead them past two of the rooms most commonly used for religious studies and up to where the small counselor's office stood. It almost seemed like a claustrophobic death trap to him. Up another flight of stairs was a room that was often used for maths, which was strange, considering maths was on the main first floor. Those stairs also lead the way to Meredith's office and some spare rooms which could be used for isolation or exams, should they be needed.

They stayed on the lower floors as Meredith took Levi to see the hall, which was large and sported a rather lovely stage. They had a few lighting rigs all set up as well, including a proper sound system. It seemed they took drama very seriously at that school. The hall was often used for break and lunch, where the students could come and sit. Just outside the shall was the cafeteria, where students could buy their lunch, should they need to. They even had an area where the older years could sit, away from the prying eyes of the younger years.

The gym was just down another small corridor; at this point, Levi was convinced he was going to get completely and utterly lost. He wondered why Meredith hadn't provided him with a map so he could navigate himself around. They had two gyms; one which donned a wide range of machines, such as treadmills, and weights. The other was an indoor court, which had many lines painted across the ground, all different colors to signify different types of courts. Basketball hoops hung from the walls, as did a whiteboard. Down in the far right-hand corner of the gym were supply cupboards, which held everything from table tennis tables to trampolines. The door to it was open and soon enough, one of the teachers walked out, a large bag of basketballs slung over his shoulder.

"That is Link, he's the best PE teacher we have ever had. He's incredible with the kids; just don't ever use his full name, he'll hate you for it," Meredith jokes, her smile sly as she turned to look at Levi. Schmitt just gave her an awkward smile, still trying to process everything they'd just gone over. "Link, come introduce yourself!"

Link looked up from across the hall, placing the bag down against the wall before jogging over. Typical.

As he reached the two, he welcomed Levi with a smile and a handshake, much like Meredith had done earlier in the morning. He seemed like a great guy.

"Hey, this is the new guy, huh? Levi, was it?" Link begins, resting his hands on his hips. Levi opened his mouth to reply, only to have Link interrupt him. "You'll have fun here, trust me."

"Thanks," Levi replies, pursing his lips together as he turned his attention back to Meredith. "This is a really nice gym."

"I take pride in it. As does Link." The smile Link donned only echoed Meredith's words. After all, who wouldn't be proud of such a great gym?

"Have you met anyone else yet?" Link questions, catching Levi's attention back. He shook his head in response. "I think Amelia may be in, she usually gets in early. She'll be up in the art office. You'll like her."

"Thank you, Link." Meredith stops Link before he could say anything more. Link chuckled to himself as he turned and disappeared back down to the end of the hall, ready to set up for his first lesson. Meredith and Levi promptly exited the gym into the creative section of the school, which housed the subjects such as music, art, drama, and tech. The hallways were covered in art pieces, displays with pictures of food the students had made, facts about tech- everything you could ever need to know was in that hallway. It was a very vivid place to be, almost disorientating to someone like Levi. On the lower floor was all the rooms for tech and food. The upper floor was where the music and art departments were. The upper floor was even more brightly colored than the lower. It almost hurt to look at.

Down the very end of the upper floor was the drama studio. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big- it was quite a quaint little space. It was where they kept all the costumes for shows, including props and make-up.

After another half an hour, Levi had been shown around the whole school. The first floor was the maths floor, the second floor was where Levi would be for most of his lessons. He would have his own tutor room, where his tutor group would meet before the day started and after lunch. Each teacher had their own tutor group- Levi just hoped that his group was nice. His room was right at the very end, next to the stairs and a handy elevator, even though he swore he'd never use it. Those things were untrustworthy and small. Too small.

"This here will be your tutor room. I'll leave you to get settled in and set everything up. If you have any issues, you know where to find me. Welcome to the team, Mr. Schmitt." Meredith pats Levi on the shoulder- a friendly gesture- before she turns and leaves. He let out a nervous sigh as he watched her disappear down the hallway, placing his hand on the door handle to open it. When he stepped in the room, he took a brief moment to stop and look around. It was a nice classroom; it had a great view of the large field and courtyard below. Levi dropped his bag from his shoulder as he kicked a doorstopper underneath the wooden frame, lodging it open. Just as he went to pick his bag up, the door opposite clicked open. Levi turned to see who it was and he swore he nearly stopped breathing.

Stood there, a pile of books in his arms, was the teacher that had caught his eye earlier in the day. If he remembered correctly, his name was Nico. Levi was practically frozen to the spot as he watched Nico close the door behind him, only to turn and almost startle at the sight of Levi. It was only then he snapped back into reality, hoping he hadn't drooled over himself.

"Oh, hi," Nico grins, his smile warm and welcoming. Levi couldn't tell if he smiled back or not- he tried, at the very least. "You must be the new teacher Meredith has been raving on about."

Levi composed himself as he cleared his throat, shifting his weight on his feet. "Yeah, that will be me. I'm Levi, Levi Schmitt. It's nice to meet you."

Levi couldn't tell whether it was just himself being hopeful, but he swears Nico glanced him up and down for a brief second. It made his breath catch in his chest, his heart skipping a beat- or a few. The two just stood in silence for a second before Nico let out a breathy chuckle, welcoming himself into Levi's room, placing the pile of books down on the nearest table he could find.

Levi took a step back as Nico brushed past him, their arms ghosting against each other. And damn, Nico smelt  _incredible_. He also looked unbelievably attractive in that navy blue button up he sported, it was truly his color. It didn't help Levi's case when Nico decided to roll up the sleeves of his shirt to just above his elbows If he carried on like that, Levi was sure he'd pass out.

"I'm Nico. Nico Kim. I do both English and Drama here. We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other," Nico turns to face Levi, leaning back against Levi's desk, his arms folded across his chest. The smug look he gave Levi caught him off guard. Was Nico flirting with him? Levi had to sit himself down before his knees buckled underneath him.

"Is that so?" It sounds more flirty than he intended it to be. Nico raised a brow at Levi's words, almost amused.

"Is that a bad thing, Mr. Schmitt?" Nico's tone was low as he spoke, his eyes scanning Levi up and down as he watched Levi squirm underneath his gaze. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it was definitely working.

Levi opened his mouth as if to answer, only to shut it moments later. He had nothing to say. Really, Nico had made him completely and utterly speechless. Levi cleared his throat stiffly, pushing himself off the table he'd been perched on. Nico continued to keep his gaze locked on Levi as he made his way over to his desk, which he needed to sort out. Nico was still leaning against Levi's desk, face all sly.

As Levi went to make his way past Nico, he reached out to stop him, Nico's hand rested against Levi's upper arm. Levi tensed up at the contact, his eyes wide as he turned his head to look at Nico. Nico's smug look had been replaced with one that was softer, a grin tugging at his lips.

"You'll do great today. Don't be so tense, you'll hurt yourself. If you need any help, I'll be across that hall for most of the day," Nico drops his hand from Levi's arm, but not before letting his fingers gently linger against his arm, just a little more than they should have. "I'll see you later."

It wasn't until Nico had picked up the pile of books he'd placed down and left that Levi finally felt himself breath again. It was like he'd been holding his breath that entire time, just waiting for the moment to finally breathe again. He collapsed into the hsi desk chair, slumping down in it as he rested his elbow on the arm of it, absent-mindedly chewing on his lip as his mind raced.

 _I'll see you later._  That stuck with Levi for a moment. It didn't seem like a typical, friendly see you later. No, Nico's tone was different- almost suggestive. Even the look he'd given him spoke words he did not. He racked his mind trying to think of a sensible answer to his question, yet none could be found. Eventually, he snapped himself out of it, knowing that he had stuff to do before the day finally began. With a huff, he sat up straight in his chair, clicking the button of the computer in front of him as he waited for it to turn on. He took a moment to glance out the window to his left, seeing that some students were beginning to arrive already.

He could tell today was going to drag on.

-

"Since it is my first day teaching you all and you have all been so great, I've decided to change the end of the lesson a little," Levi rests himself against his desk as he looked out over the class of his students. They all gave each other confused glances as they waited for their teacher to reveal what he had in mind. "I want you guys to get to know me better. I'm not just a teacher, I'm a friend, too. So, ask me questions!"

As soon as Levi finished speaking, hands began to shoot up, each student full of questions they desperately wanted to be answered. He hadn't expected such a positive response from his class. His eyes scanned over the sea of students before he eventually picked one. The student was called Bryan, he was extremely intelligent and Levi had seen that throughout the lesson. He was always one of the first to answer or ask questions.

"What made you want to be a teacher?" Bryan asks, the whole class turning to him as he asked the question. Levi could see a few heads nod as they agreed with the question.

"Well, I loved school myself. I loved to learn so I thought, why not teach as well?" He replies, shrugging his shoulders a little as he spoke. Bryan hummed in response to his teacher's answer. The hands once again shot up and Levi yet again had to choose someone to answer. Eventually, he chose one of the girls in the back. Her name was Kat, a very bright and inquisitive girl.

"Do you have any pets?" The question made Levi chuckle.

"No, I wish. I'd love a dog. A golden retriever would be nice. They're my favorite breed." Some of the class awed at Levi's answer to the question. He'd wanted a dog since he was young; his family had never let him get one. They didn't like dogs.

"Hey, Mr. Kim has a dog!" One of the students pipes up, with some of the class laughing at his response. Levi dipped his head to hide his grin and the possible blush that decided to dust his cheeks. It was obvious to Levi that he'd already started developing some sort of weird crush on the teacher across the hall.

Just as Levi was about to answer another student's question, a knock on the door interrupted them. Everyone turned their heads to look at the door, where it opened to reveal Nico. Levi raised his brow slightly as he caught Nico's eye. Nico leaned himself against the door frame, his foot keeping the door open just enough so he could speak to Levi.

It seemed that a few students turned their attention back to Levi, sensing that there was some sort of chemistry between the two teachers already. A few whispers began to circulate and Levi could hear them, but decided to ignore them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nico says, apologizing for his sudden intrusion. "Do you have a hole puncher I could borrow? I just broke mine."

A few muffled giggles across the room started up as Levi shifted himself where he sat, turning around to grab the hole puncher that was placed behind him. Nico entered the room to come and take it from Levi, only to have one of the class clowns speak up from his seat.

"How do you break a hole puncher, Mr. Kim?"

Nico simply turns to look at him, which shuts him up completely. Levi holds out the hole puncher with a fond grin and Nico takes it from him, making sure to brush his fingers against Levi's, acting as if it was some sort of accident. The gesture causes Levi to get a little more flustered than he should have. He shifts in his seat as he clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Nico to a spot on the floor. Nico stays stood where he is for a little longer than he should have, as the children began to whisper yet again.

"Thanks," Nico mutters, shaking his head a little to compose himself as he looked at the hole puncher in his hand. "I'll, uh, bring it back soon"

"Don't break it." Levi quips, to which Nico only smirks at him before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him with a click. When Levi turned his attention back to his class, they were all staring at him with smug grins.

Maybe they should be a little more subtle.

-

Lunch finally rolled around and Levi couldn't be more relieved to get a break. He was exhausted already, most likely from the amount he'd been stressing. As soon as his class had cleared out for lunch, he headed down to the staff room so he could eat in peace.

When he entered, a few of the other teachers were already there, chatting away. They stopped when he entered to look at him, before returning back to their conversations as Levi made his way over to make himself a tea. As he was boiling the water, a tap on his shoulder stole his attention away. He turned to see a friendly smile on the face of one of the teachers he'd yet to meet.

"You're the new teacher, huh?" She chirps, to which Levi nods. "Let me introduce you to everyone!"

It didn't seem like he had much choice in the matter. She was short and blonde, her hair tied back in a neat ponytail. She was obviously a very cheery person and Levi felt so comforted by her presence, weirdly. It was like they'd been friends for years.

"I'm Taryn Helm, I teach History and Geography. That over there, sat on the couch," She turns and points to someone who was sat on the couch, busy on his phone. "That's Casey Parker. He works the ICT lessons. He's like a computing wizard!"

"I can still hear you, Helm." Casey quips from where he was sat, taking his eyes off his phone just for a brief moment to look at Helm and Schmitt. He smiles at them before turning his attention back to his phone, which was obviously more important.

"Those three in the corner are Jackson Avery- he teaches all the tech stuff, he's incredible at it. tried it once and almost died," Taryn was so overwhelmingly bubbly that Levi could barely keep up with her. "Maggie Pierce, his girlfriend, who is like some sort of mad scientist. She teaches all the sciences. The ginger one is April Kepner, she's religious studies. She and Jackson used to be married and they have a child together. "

Levi nodded as he tried to take in all Taryn was telling him. He took a moment to turn back and finish making his tea whilst Taryn was quiet. When he turned back around, tea in hand, she was ready to start talking again. In fact, as soon as he'd turned, she was yapping on again.

"Those three in the other corner have some sort of weird thing going on between them. Owen Hunt, who also does Geography, Amelia Shepherd, who teaches art and Teddy Altman, who is one of the counselors here. I can't even remember what is happening between them anymore. Teddy is dating Tom Koracick, who teaches maths. He can be a bit of a dick sometimes." Taryn was pointing to each person as she spoke and Levi had to try his best to keep up. There sure were a lot of staff members in the school. He had no idea how he'd remember them all. Taryn took a breather and as she did, Casey came up to join them, as he could see Levi was beginning to get overwhelmed by it all.

Casey rests his hand on Levi's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze to calm the new teacher. Levi gave him a half-hearted smile, silently thanking him for being there. Perhaps then, Taryn would slow down a little and give him some time to take everything in.

"Taryn, maybe you should take a moment? Levi is new here, he won't learn this all in one day." Casey spoke, to which Levi raised a brow at him.

"How do you know my name already?" He asks, almost gobsmacked. Casey made an ' _oh_ ' shape with his mouth, removing his hand from Levi's shoulder.

"I work the computers, I see everything." Casey briefly explains, not wanting to go into more detail. Levi didn't ask. He didn't want to know.

Taryn gave Casey a look, to which he gave her a single nod before she once again began chatting away. Levi took a shallow breath as he prepared himself mentally.

"I know you've met Link, he told me so this morning. Over by the food is Dahlia Qadri, she teaches food, actually. You should try her food sometime, she's incredible. Those two lovebirds over there are Jo and Alex Karev. Jo teaches Philosophy and Alex is the vice principal. He's also Meredith's best friend." Taryn had managed to slow down a little as she spoke, which made it slightly easier for Levi to pick everything up.

"Those two over there are the DeLuca siblings. Andrew teaches music whilst his sister teaches language. Don't ever get between them if they try to argue. Seriously, I tried it once." Casey jokes, pointing in the direction of the two. Levi hummed a little as he took a sip from his tea, now that it was cool enough to drink. They all seemed like really nice people.

"Yeah, Carina is pretty cool." Helm let out a content sigh as she leaned back against the counter behind them, tilting her head to the side slightly as she gazed over at Carina. Levi stared at her for a brief moment before turning to Casey with a confused look slapped across his face.

"She has a thing for her. A big thing. Don't ever use the supply cupboard down by science. Just don't." Casey raised a brow as he spoke, to which Levi only replied with a small ' _ah_ '. He got the hint.

The door to the staff room opened and in walked Link, followed by Nico. Levi almost instantly stood up straighter, his hands tightening around the mug he held. The two were laughing and joking as they made their way over to where Qadri was stood, hoping they could get some food. Levi watched on, completely entranced by Nico. His laugh was truly something musical.

Casey knocked his shoulder against Levi's to grab his attention back, to which both he and Helm laughed at. Levi couldn't hide the blush that flushed across his cheeks as he took a swig from his tea. The drama teacher had done something to Levi that he never thought could happen. They hadn't even known each other a day yet and Levi was already whipped.

"Kim, huh?" Helm mutters, keeping her voice low enough so only Casey and Levi could hear her. Levi let out a brief sigh as he nodded, lips pursed together. casey and Helm gave each other a knowing look.

"Is it wrong to like him?" Levi groans a little, placing his now empty mug on the counter behind him. Casey shook his head, patting Levi's shoulder with some force.

"Not at all. We don't discriminate here." Casey reassures him, to which Helm also nodded in agreement.

Levi couldn't keep his eyes off of Nico as he watched him joke and laugh with the other staff members. Casey and Helm shared a laugh between them, they could see how whipped Levi was by the look on his face. He was completely and utterly gone.

"Just remember, classroom doors lock," Helm says before she leaves Levi's side, Casey joining her as they head out the staff room. Levi would be sure to keep that in mind.

-

Once the end of the school day rolled around, the students rushed out to get their buses and head home. Levi let out a sigh of relief as soon as the last student left the classroom, the door creaking shut behind him. The classroom was somewhat of a mess, pieces of ripped up paper scattered across the floor. The younger years sure did love to make a mess. Levi had wondered if letting them create posters for the subject he was teaching was a good idea.

He sat himself at one of the tables so he could sort through the posters to check them over. They'd worked in groups of three and four to make the posters. It was obvious some worked harder than others. Some of the posters were super creative and very well made. Some just had squiggles that were completely unintelligible on them, no matter how hard Levi tried to decipher it. Just as he finished marking one of the posters, the door to his room opened, revealing Nico, yet again.

Levi just sighed and rested his head in his hand, turning his attention back to the work below him. Nico shut the door behind him as he entered and sat himself opposite to Levi, resting his arms on the table in front of him. Levi's attention was focused intently on the work his students had done just moments ago.

"Rough day?" Nico finally speaks up, to which Levi just let out a frustrated whine, turning his gaze up to Nico.

"I'm exhausted," Levi sighs, placing his pen down on the table. Nico reached out to grab the posters Levi had already marked to see them, glancing through the small pile to see what his class had been up to.

"These are good," Nico says, placing the posters back down. Levi just looks at him, somewhat pouting. Nico can't hide the smile that grows on his face. "Hey, you did well today."

Levi sat back in the plastic chair, folding his arms over his chest. "I hope so. That last class was a real challenge."

"The younger years always are. You'll get used to it eventually. Did you get to meet any of the other teachers today?" Nico ponders, resting his elbow on the table as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, a few of them. I met Link this morning. Casey and Helm practically took me under their wing at lunch and told me about all the other teachers. You lot sure have some sort of weird love bug between you all. So many people have been married or they've dated before- it's crazy." Levi breathes, shaking his head in disbelief. Nico just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, it seems that way," Nico sat back, stretching his arms over his head as he let out a soft groan. Levi watched intently as Nico stretched, his eyes catching when Nico's shirt came untucked, slightly revealing his stomach. Levi couldn't help himself. But  _damn_ , Nico had a killer body.

"So uh, why are you here?" Levi asks, picking his pen back up to turn his attention away from Nico. If he kept looking, he'd get too distracted. He didn't really want to ruin his students work from drooling all over it.

"Came to see you," He began. Levi almost choked at his words. "I didn't break my hole puncher earlier."

"I figured. Do you know how awkward the rest of that class was?" Levi grins brightly, remembering back to the first lesson of the day. Nico dipped his head low as he tried to hold back his laugh. "They were all just staring at me."

"Yeah? Well, I can't blame them. You are very attractive." Nico was smooth as he spoke, completely catching Levi off guard. There was no point in trying to hide the fact he was blushing. Nico was overly proud of himself for getting such a reaction out of Levi.

"Shut up," Levi groans, hiding his hands in his face. Nico let out a fond sigh as he watched Levi, admiring him and how he reacted in certain situations.

"Anyway, we have a joint lesson tomorrow," Levi's head shot up from where it had been buried in his hands. "We'll be in the drama studio. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, no it's great- It's perfect," Levi rambled on a little, unable to keep the words from escaping his mouth. He let a sharp sigh escape his chest as pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he took a moment to compose himself. He hated rambling. Nico, however, found it rather adorable. "That's great. I'll see you then."

Nico nodded as he stood, pushing the chair back in before walking out the room, leaving Levi to finish marking his students work. Levi cursed himself for being so awkwardly and bumbly when it came to being around Nico. That man made him feel things that he had never felt before. In all honesty, it scared him a little. However, it didn't chase him away from the idea of Nico.

Not one bit.

-

The next day rolled around and Levi was oddly worried about sharing a lesson with Nico. He had the same class as he did yesterday when Nico came in and he was sure they'd tease him mercilessly about the situation. Plus, he knew that Nico would jump at the chance to use ' _Mr. Schmitt_ ' as much as he could, which he knew riled Levi up and got him flustered.

"Schmitt!" Someone called out to him, catching his attention just as he was about to enter the school. He turned, seeing Alex, the vice principal. He jogged up to meet Levi, greeting him with a grin.

"You must be Alex Karev, correct?" Levi definitely felt a little more comfortable today than he had yesterday. Alex nodded and reached out to shake Levi's hand, which he happily accepted.

"That's me. How was your first day, yesterday? Sorry I didn't get time to catch you." He dropped Levi's hand and returned it to his own side. Levi adjusted the bag the was slung over his shoulder, lifting his shoulder in a subtle shrug.

"It was stressful, but I did enjoy it. I got to meet quite a few of the staff and my classes went well. I'm excited for today." Levi responded, being as honest as he could. Alex smiled, reaching his hand to pat Levi on the shoulder.

"That's good to hear! You're going to fit right in. Now, I have to run so have a good day!" Before Levi could wish Alex well, he'd run off, leaving Levi to himself. He chuffed a little as he turned to walk inside the building, making his way up to his room.

When he eventually reached the top of the stairs, he noticed Nico's door was open and that music was drifting from it. Curiosity got the better of him and he snuck over, peeking his head around the corner to see Nico sat at his desk, focused on his computer. His brows were etched together as he scrolled through what seemed to be some work a student had sent him. Levi grinned to himself as he raised his hand, tapping the door with his knuckle to grab Nico's attention.

When Nico eventually tore his attention away from the computer to see Levi, he greeted him with a warm smile. Levi made his way into the room, placing his bag down on the table directly to the left of the door. After he'd placed his bag down, he shuffled over to the table just behind Nico's desk, planting himself on it.

"Morning," Levi says as he sits, watching as Nico slumps back in his chair, his hands linked together in front of him.

"Same to you," Nico responded. Levi absent-mindedly swung his legs as he sat on the table, his fingers tapping against the blue table top. "Are you ready for today?"

"Guess I have to be. What's the lesson plan?" Levi's brows knitted together in question as he leaned forward a little, his bottom lip subtly caught between his teeth. Nico shifted how he was sat and reached forward to pick up a piece of paper from his desk, handing it to Levi across the desk. Levi took it from Nico, turning it around so he could read it.

He used his finger to push his glasses back up his nose as they began to slip a little, reading briefly through the lesson plan to get an idea on what they had to do. He hummed a little to himself as he continued to read. Nico waited patiently as Levi finished reading the plan before he handed it back to Nico with a small grin.

"My class can get a bit excitable when it comes to drama, just a fair warning." Nico placed the piece of paper back down on the desk, turning his attention back to the computer. Levi nodded, letting out a muted sigh.

"Can I ask one thing of you?" Levi's tone seemed somewhat serious. Nico raised a brow as he changed his gaze from his computer screen to look at Levi. "Please don't flirt with me during this class. It's not that I don't like it- I just don't want to get distracted."

Nico only hummed in response, returning his eyes back to the screen of the computer. Levi couldn't tell whether he took his question into consideration or not. So, with a small huff, he stood up from where he had been sat and made his way back over to the door, picking up his bag before walking into his classroom, making a statement as he closed the door behind him.

Nico closed the thing he was reading with a sigh as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, staring at the door that leads to Levi's classroom. As he relaxed back into his seat, he took a moment to think to himself. Levi definitely had a point. Work shouldn't be a place to be flirting with your co-workers, but Nico just couldn't help it when it came to Levi. There was something about Levi that just hooked him in more than he would care to admit. He didn't even know if Levi was actually gay or not.

An hour later and they were beginning their joint lesson down in the drama studio, two classes merged together as one. Levi just hoped that the two classes would behave together. They were both from the same year, so it shouldn't be a problem. He just knew what it could be like when classes mixed together. It could go bad.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Nico spoke, his voice cheery, catching the attention of the students as he clapped his hands together. Levi stood next to him, just not too close. He could already see some of his class giving him that same look they had yesterday morning. He cleared his throat quietly, shifting how he stood, his classes eyes burning into him. "Actually, before we start, I'd like to introduce you all to the new teacher I was telling you all about!"

Levi snapped his head to look at Nico, eyes becoming wide at his words. Why had he been talking to his class about him? Levi could hear a few snickers come from his class at his actions but he really could not care less about it at this point.

"This here is Mr. Schmitt, the new English teacher," Nico made sure to put emphasis on Levi's name, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, a sly smirk beginning to tug at his lips. Levi let out a short, frustrated sigh as he folded his arms across his chest. "Some of you might have already met him yesterday. Be nice to him."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim," Levi almost narrowed his eyes at Nico, putting the same emphasis on his name as Nico had done to him. He turned his attention back to the large class sat in front of him, a smile on his face. "I'm excited to work with you all today."

Nico scoffed to himself a little as he watched Levi, his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers. "Today we will be working together to create a few small performances for the showcase at the end of this month. Mr. Schmitt's class will work in two groups to plan two contrasting performances. Then, my class will adapt and perform the scenes. Understood?"

The class nodded in response, some of the students even verbally responding. Nico smiled proudly over the classes, turning his head to look at Levi next to him.

"We'll start by taking a few ideas and narrowing them down into two scenarios," Levi began before he turns on the ball of his foot, making his way over to the whiteboard behind him. It's still covered in pen from the night before so he picks up the whiteboard eraser and begins to get rid of the dried marker that stained the board. However, due to his height (or lack thereof), he struggles to reach the top of it.

Before he knew it, the eraser was being taken from his hand, Nico stood very close behind him. Too close to be stood together in a classroom, in front of 50 odd students. Levi looked up at him, giving him a subtle glare as he let him take the eraser. Nico reached the top of the board with little issue, getting rid of the remaining marker. When they turned back to face the class, a few of them were whispering to each other. Nico cleared his throat, which instantly stopped them all from gossiping.

"Any ideas?" Levi picked up the pen that was stuck to the board with blue-tac, popping the lid off as he waited for people to respond to him. A few students put their hands up, Nico taking over to pick them. As expected, Bryan was the first kid to give an answer.

"How about one that focuses on the issues of an illness that can't be cured, what that causes and what it does to not only the person suffering, but those around them?" Bryan answer was straight to the point and very well structured. Nico and Levi shared a look between each other, impressed with what this student had come up with. Levi turned back to write the idea on the board, turning back once he was done.

"That is a really good idea and could definitely provoke some emotion if done right," Nico added in, shooting a thumbs up to Bryan, who smiled brightly in response. "Now, anyone have an idea that contrasts Bryan's idea?"

A hand shot up from the back of the room, that of a girl named Lily. She was generally a very quiet student but she was extremely creative. It was a surprise to see her contributing to the class.

"What about one that is about love? Not necessarily in the way that people would think, like two people falling in love. For example, the love shared between friends and family, how it's almost always unconditional?" Lily explained, using her hands to get her point across. Other students began to turn around to watch her as she spoke, taking in her idea.

Levi seemed to hesitate a little as he glanced briefly at Nico next to him before forcing a half-hearted smile, nodding his head once as he turned back around to the board to scribble down the idea.

"I like that idea, it's sweet. Maybe I could bring my dog in and we could do one about the love and trust shared between pets and their owners?" Nico joked, even though the class seemed to light up at the idea of Nico bringing in his dog. He quickly dismissed the idea by hushing the class. "I don't think I would be allowed to bring him in, sorry guys."

"What type of dog is he?" A voice piped up from the back of the class, all the students also eager to find out more about Mr. Kim's pet pooch. He shook his head as he stifled a laugh, fiddling with his fingers before finally agreeing to talk about his dog.

"He's a golden retriever and his name is Buddy. He's two years old, for anyone wondering. Now can we please get on with the lesson? The class groaned as Nico changed the subject back to learning.

Levi stepped back to stand next to Nico, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked over the class with a smile that seemed somewhat forced. "Alright, now can my class split into two even halves, please? Bryan, you can lead one side with your idea and Lily, you an lead the other with your idea. When you're ready, start writing!"

The class split in two pretty evenly, much to Levi's satisfaction. Nico's class piled to the side for a moment as they awaited instructions from their teacher. Levi let out a troubled sigh next to Nico before turning slightly, resting his hand on Nico's arm before leaning up on his toes a little to whisper to him. Nico automatically bent down just a little, brows etched together.

"I need to go take a breather, I'll be back in a second," And before Nico could even ask what was wrong, Levi was making his way out of the classroom. His instinct was to follow him but he knew he couldn't leave the class alone, so he stayed put.

Nico turned to face his class in the corner, who were all busy chatting to each other. He clapped his hands together in front of him as he made his way over to the huddle of students. "Hey guys, if you can also split yourself into two groups, that would be great. One group for Bryan's idea and one for Lily's. Try to keep the groups as equal as you can! Listen to what they have to say to you."

The group then began to split off into two and Nico walked back over to the whiteboard, cleaning it off and rewriting the ideas into two groups, taking a moment to glance around and check who was in the groups so he could write them down. As soon as he put the pen down, the drama studio door opened to reveal Levi, who made his way back over to Nico with a small grin.

"Sorry, I just needed a moment," Levi mumbled as he reached Nico, completely discarding of the situation like it never happened. Levi sat himself in the chair by the computer with a huff, relaxing into it as he glanced around the room at the two groups.

"You alright now?" Nico walked a little closer to Levi, leaning against the wall. Levi just smiled and nodded, not wanting to go into any more detail than he needed. Nico crossed his arms over his chest as he raised a brow at the other teacher. "Okay. Well, they seem to be working well together."

"Yeah, thankfully. I thought they'd squabble." Levi joked, pushing his glasses back up his nose just a little. Nico watched as Levi did so, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Do you always wear glasses?" Nico asked, completely out of the blue. Levi turned his head to look up at Nico.

"Yes. I kind of need them to see," Levi retorted, scoffing to himself at the question. He wouldn't just wear them for no damn reason.

"No, like- Do you ever use contacts?" Nico continued to question Levi, despite the fact he didn't really want to answer any questions about that right now. They were in the middle of work and he didn't really feel like bickering with Nico in front of a large class.

"No, they freak me out. I don't like having to touch my own eyeball, it's gross." Levi's face screwed up a little at the mere thought of using contacts. It was amusing to watch him react in such a way to such a simple task.

Nico was about to answer back to Levi until one of the students came running over to them, question at the ready. They both turned their attention to her at practically the same time. She took a moment to mentally think about her question before eventually asking it.

"We need help with what to do," She began, glancing between the two teachers. "We don't know what kind of love we want to go for. Half of us want to do family love, half of us want to do two people in love and we have no clue how to work around it."

"I think doing two people in love could be good if done in the correct way, otherwise it can get cheesy and cliche pretty quick," Levi spoke up first, tapping his fingers against his knee. "What do you think, Mr. Kim?"

Nico raised a brow as he looked down at Levi, his eyes darting up and down Levi for a brief second before he turned to face the student. "I agree. Done right, it could become something really heartfelt and nice to watch. If it's rushed, it could become difficult to work around. So, if you decide to do the love between two people, make sure you think more into it. How long have they known each other? What do they have in common? Perhaps involve family and friends in the matter."

Levi shifted in his chair as he let out a sharp sigh, shaking his head subtly as he moved his gaze to the groups across the room. Nico could see this out of the corner of his eye and mentally noted it down. Had he said something which upset Levi?

"Thank you!" She grinned brightly before turning and running back to her group, repeating what the two teachers had said to her to her group. Nico turned his attention back to Levi, who seemed to be off in his own world.

There was something bothering Levi. Nico could see it practically radiating through his body language. Perhaps when they had a moment alone, he would talk to him about it.

-

Levi had a free period after lunch, meaning he had a good, solid hour to go through and mark as much as he could. He liked to keep on top of it so he didn't fall behind, even if the task was more than tedious. He'd managed to get through more than half of the work before a knock at his door stole his attention away.

When he looked up, he saw one his students stood there, looking visibly upset. His brows knitted together in concern as he placed his pen down against the table. She should be in class right now, but here she was.

"Everything okay, Lily?" He asked, resting his arms on the table in front of him. She shook her head no in response, struggling to keep herself together. With a sigh, Levi pushed himself up from the chair he was sat in, making his way over to the student, ushering her in before closing the door behind her. She rushed over to sit in a chair, folding her arms on the table and burying her head in her arms.

Levi could see that she was crying from the way her body jerked every now and then, as she tried her best to catch her breath and calm down. He made his way over to her and crouched by her side, resting his hand cautiously in the middle of her upper back. With gentle movements, he rubbed circles into her back, trying his best to calm her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Levi asked, his tone soothing. Lily nodded, despite the fact her head was still buried in her arms. He didn't rush her to speak, as he knew that would only make her more upset. It was a few more moments before she eventually looked up from her arms, her cheeks flushed bright pink and cheeks stained with tears.

"My family hate me," She started, her voice croaky and thick with tears. Levi frowned, not fully understanding what she meant. "They found out something about me and now they refuse to let me come home."

"Wait, really?" Levi stood up from where he had been crouching to sit himself on the table, his knees beginning to ache under the pressure. Lily followed him with her eyes as she nodded, pulling her sleeve over her hand to wipe her tears away. She sniffed harshly as she took a moment to compose herself. "What did they find out, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I uh," She hesitated, tapping her fingers against the table top. "I like girls."

Levi was shocked at the revelation, but not in a bad way. He was more shocked why Lily's family would do such a thing in the first place. It was quite honestly upsetting to him too, as much as it was to Lily.

"And your family kicked you out because of that? It's not right." Levi shook his head, his tone thick with disbelief as he leaned back on his hand. Lily nodded in agreement, letting out a deep sigh.

"Am I a bad person for liking girls? Is that why my family hate me?" Lily questioned. She was hurting, bad. Levi could tell. He knew just how she felt.

"No, of course not," He rushed to reassure her, shaking his head at her question. "Your family don't hate you- they never could. They love you and maybe they're just scared. Maybe they just need to be taught and be open to the subject of sexuality. It can be difficult for them, considering they grew up in a time where it was frowned upon. Lily, I know you feel completely lost right now, believe me, I know."

"How would you know?" She snapped, wiping under her nose with her sleeve. Levi bit down on his bottom lip as he debated to himself whether he should reveal part of his personal life to a student. It could possibly help her, but it could also possibly cause him more problems than he needed.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" He began, Lily sitting up as her curiosity got the better of her. Levi sighed deeply. "I know how you feel because I, myself, am gay."

"That explains why you look at Mr. Kim the way you do," Lily smiled- an actual, genuine smile. Levi wasn't about to argue back to her if that made her feel better, but at the same time, she wasn't wrong. "He looks at you the same way."

"Okay, that's enough," Levi chuckled, pushing himself off the table. Lily stood up, wiping under her eyes once more as she turned to face her teacher. "We need to sort out what we're going to do, so let's go see Principal Grey. Okay?"

"Okay."

-

That had truly been something. Levi couldn't believe how hard that whole situation had hit him. Everything he was feeling right now just made him feel so overwhelmed. He exited Meredith's office after taking Lily to see her and Teddy, who worked together to get something sorted. The school nurse, Cathrine Avery, was also present. That was the first time Levi had met her and she was actually a really lovely woman, despite her hard exterior.

He had to take a moment to try to calm himself. The situation Lily had experienced was all too close to his own experiences and he hadn't expected to react in such a way. His chest felt tight, like someone was pressing down on him with their entire weight. It felt awful.

As he was making his way back to his classroom to finish up for the day, he bumped straight into Nico. However, Nico could tell that something was still bothering Levi, so decided to take him somewhere in which they could talk without being interrupted by anyone. The first place that sprang to mind was the drama studio. They could lock the doors and draw the curtains across the windows so no one could peak in, even if they tried.

Once they were in the room and the doors were locked, Nico turned to face Levi, who had one arm crossed over his chest, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Nico could see him breathing deep, a tell-tale sign that he was struggling to keep it together. He made his way over to Levi, footsteps quiet and cautious as he went.

"You alright?" Nico questioned, his tone considerate and tender. Levi breathed deeply as he nodded, before covering his face with his hand and shaking his head. "Oh, Levi."

Nico was swift to pull Levi in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist as he held him close. Levi had his arms tucked underneath him, pressed up against Nico's body as he buried his head into Nico's chest. It was quiet in the room around them, the only sounds being that of their breathing and Levi's muffled sobs. Nico ran his hands up and down Levi's back in a soothing motion, hoping that it could calm him down. Levi's hands were clutching Nico's shirt as he let himself cry.

It was what he needed. It took a few moments for him to calm enough to talk to Nico about what had happened. When he eventually pulled back from the hug, he slipped his glasses off and placed them in his pocket, using his hand to wipe under his eyes to clear them of tears.

"Sorry," Levi sniffled, almost laughing it off as if crying was something he shouldn't be doing. "Just had to go through something I wish I hadn't."

"Mind sharing?" Nico raised his hand to rest on Levi's shoulder, leaning down a little to look at Levi. Levi tried to avoid Nico's gaze, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he cried in front of Nico after only knowing him for two days. He felt a little pathetic, to be completely honest.

"One of my students came to me and they were really upset. Their family had kicked them out after finding out they are gay and- Yeah. It just hurt, you know? It just hit a little close to home for me. Mostly because I'm gay myself. I just-" Levi stopped himself, glancing up at Nico, whose expression was that of pure concern and upset. "I'm fine now. Thanks for helping."

Levi went to walk past Nico, only to have Nico grab his arm and stop him, ever so slightly pulling him back Levi turned to look at Nico, using his free hand to once again wipe under his eyes, drying his eyes.

"You aren't okay, I can see that," Nico sigh, dropping Levi's arm from his grip. "If you ever need to talk again about how you're feeling, I can offer a shoulder to cry on. I'm not going to judge you."

"Thanks, Nico. I'll consider it." Levi gave him a half-hearted smile before he turned and headed out of the room, leaving Nico alone.

-

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur. Levi finally got to settle in and he met everyone properly. Turns out, the staff are very close to one another. They're like some sort of weird, misfit family. Levi had grown closer to Helm and Casey over the weeks, with Qadri eventually joining their little squad. The four of them became practically inseparable. Levi also got along really well with Alex's wife, Jo. She was super interested to find out all about Levi. In a way, she almost felt like an older sister to him. There were a few of the staff that he didn't always get along with, mainly because they bumped heads over opinions and views.

Over the weeks, Nico and Levi had also been getting closer to each other. They were talking more outside of work, even meeting up on the weekends if they had the chance. It wasn't anything special; they weren't dates. They were just friends. Now, it was obvious to both them and the others around them that there were definitely feelings involved- they just didn't really wish to rush anything. They'd know when the time was right to move things along.

Levi was in the middle of his lesson, just before lunch. For some odd reason, the class had decided it would be fun to be extra rowdy today. Levi could barely contain them. They just would not listen, no matter what he did or said. It was one of the lower groups, which was typical for those types of groups. They struggled to concentrate on what they actually had to be doing, throwing things across the classroom and being overly disruptive. It felt as if Levi was trying to fight a losing battle.

No, that is exactly what was happening.

"Hey," Levi turned to face his class, raising his voice a little. They went quiet for a brief moment before resuming their disruptive behavior. He sighed harshly and placed the lid back on the whiteboard pen, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can you guys please cut it out!"

They still continued to ignore his pleas, which only made him even more stymied. They continued to throw scraps of balled up paper at each other, howling in laughter as they hit each other with the trash. Levi was slowly losing his will to live. He knew he wasn't going to get through to the rowdy teens.

"There are some people in this class who wish to learn!" His tone was stern and harsh as he called out over the noise of the class. The few students who were actively trying to learn where also beginning to get irked with the behavior of the rest of their class.

Across the hall, Nico's class was perfectly silent as they worked, which meant they could hear everything that was happening in the other room. It was beginning to disrupt their learning too, as they couldn't concentrate. All they could focus on was the yelling across the hall. Nico let out a deep sigh as he looked over his class, seeing that his students were getting antsy about the noise. He put down the pen in his hand and pushed his chair back, the legs scraping against the floor as he stood from his seat. Some of his class looked up from their work to see what he was doing.

"I'll be back in a moment, let me just see if the class across the hall needs any help." He alerted his students as to why he was suddenly leaving. A few of them exchanged glances before lowering their heads, getting back on with their work. He was secretly very thankful he had such a well-behaved class.

Nico promptly left the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind him. From what he could see already through the door window, the class was not listening whatsoever. He could see that Levi was struggling to keep it together. So, he knew he had to step in, even if Levi would possibly have a go at him for it later. It made Levi feel so incredibly mortified that his class was being disruptive to others as well as themselves.

He knocked on the door before opening it, the class immediately falling into silence. Levi let out a somewhat mollified breath as the class finally went quiet. A few of the boys at the back decided that it wasn't worth their time, however, scoffing between themselves.

"Everything okay in here?" Nico raised a brow as he glanced around the room, many of the students refusing to meet his eye, their heads hung low. Levi gave him a thankful smile and a nod, fiddling with the pen in his fingers.

"Yeah, just a few of the class decided that it would be fun to ignore me." Levi side-eyed the boys in the corner of the room, the four of them still chatting between each other, trying their hardest to keep their voice lows.

"Well, keep it down. My class can't concentrate with all the noise you guys are making. especially you four boys in the corner," Nico raised his hand to point out the group. They all just looked at him, before once again going back to chatting. Levi and Nico shared a look with each other as Levi just shook his head in defeat. "Right, you four obviously aren't going to listen to either of us. Perhaps you'd like to explain to Principal Grey why you have no work done? I think she'd love to hear that story."

At the mention of Principal Grey, the four boys split from each other, glaring and muttering beneath their breath. Nico raised a brow at them before turning his attention back to Levi, who was grinning at him. The class all seemed to be busy with their work now, which meant Nico's job was done. Even so, Levi made his way over to him, ushering him out the class, partly closing the door behind them, so Levi could still keep an eye on his class.

"Thank you for that," Levi muttered, keeping his voice low as he peeked through the door, making sure his class was still working. Nico lifted his shoulders in a shrug, a smug grin on his face as he looked at Levi. "They were beginning to drive me insane."

"They always will. If you need any more help, you know where to find me. I'll see you at lunch, Mr. Schmitt." Nico's tone was low and teasing as he spoke to Levi, raising a brow as he turned to make his way back to his class. Levi kept watching him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, trying to conceal his grin, until Nico's door had closed. He let out a content sigh as he returned to his class, hoping the class wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

The last half-an-hour of the class whisked by, Levi's class continuing to work silently for the remainder of the time. It was relieving to be able to actually teach these kids something. It was so rewarding to watch them write down notes and take in what Levi was teaching them. The last ten minutes, Levi let the class just write what they needed in silence. He sat at his desk, still grinning to himself as he glanced to the side out the window of the door, taking a peek at Nico's classroom. What Nico had said to him was still echoing in his mind. He had never been more excited for lunch to come around.

When that bell rang, he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He wished his students well as they left for lunch, packing their bags and scrambling out the room without a word. Once they were gone, Levi made his way around the class, collecting in all the work his students had done. Once he'd collected them all, he put them into a neat stack, tapping the pile on the table to line them up correctly. Just as he placed them on his desk for marking, Nico opened up the classroom door, promptly shutting it behind him.

Levi was more than happy to see him. Nico shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he made his way over to Levi, perching himself against a table as he watched Levi sort out a few things on his desk. Once Levi had finished what he needed to do, he turned his attention to Nico, who greeted him with the same smug grin he'd worn earlier.

"I didn't hear another peep from them," Nico commented, to which Levi nodded in response. "I guess I did my job then, huh?"

"You certainly did. I was losing my will to live with that class. I have never had a class that was so noisy and disruptive. If it wasn't for you, I'd be ripping my hair out right now, probably in the middle of a meltdown. You saved my ass." Levi chuckled, picking up the eraser that was on his desk to clean off the pen from his whiteboard. Nico kept silent as he watched Levi intently, his eyes scanning up and down Levi's small frame. Levi huffed a little as he finished cleaning the board, taking a second to make sure he had got all the pen off before he placed the eraser back on the desk.

"You tried your best with them. That class is not an easy one." Nico muttered, somewhat distracted by Levi. All Levi could do was scoff and roll his eyes- would have been nice to know that before he'd had the class.

"Thanks for the warning," He says sarcastically. "I just- Urgh! They've really irked me, you know? I feel like I'm going to be in a snappy mood for the rest of that day now. I just really can't get it through my head how they can think it's so funny to be so disrespectful. Like, seriously? No wonder they're in the lower set. Some of those kids really want to learn, but here are these kids, not allowing that to happen. It's just really, really frustrating that I couldn't..."

Levi trails off, noticing that Nico isn't really listening to what he is saying. He seems distracted. Levi raises a brow at Nico, who gets up from where he was perched against the table edge. Before Levi could say anything to him, Nico has grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, tugging him forward as he dips his head slightly, just enough that he could lean down to press his lips against Levi's. The moment took Levi by surprise but even so, he was swift to kiss back, his hands coming up to press against Nico's chest. Nico's hands move from the collar of Levi's shirt to rest against his jaw, his thumb ghosting against the skin of Levi's cheek. His skin was warm and soft, much like Nico had envisioned it to be. Levi's fingers grip at the fabric of Nico's shirt as Nico pushes Levi up against the desk, one of Levi's hands coming down to brace himself.

Levi manages to somehow hoist himself up on the desk for better support, pretty sure he knocks some of the stuff off in the process. Nico presses himself between Levi's thighs, his hands sliding down from where they resting on Levi's cheeks to now grip at his waist, his fingers digging into Levi's skin ever so slightly. They break apart for a brief moment, their foreheads rested against one another as Levi let's out a breathy laugh, Nico grinning brightly at the sound before they're kissing again, harder than before. Levi's hands snake up to tangle themselves in Nico's hair, pulling him in even more, unable to get enough of him. Nico pulls Levi's hips closer, their bodies pressed flush together, his hands smoothing up and down Levi's waist. They completely forget that they are in a classroom, where anyone could walk in at any time. They couldn't care less though because right now, all they wanted was each other.

If it wasn't for the sudden yelling outside the classroom, they would have gone a lot further than what they already had. They split from one another, both breathing deep and heavy as they stared at one another. Levi's hands slid down from Nico's hair to rest on his shoulder's, his fingers fiddling with the collar of Nico's shirt. Nico gave Levi's waist a subtle squeeze as he helped him off the desk. The sound outside the classroom was only growing in volume, so they had to quickly sort themselves out to go figure out what was happening. Levi's face was slightly flushed from the kiss still, but there wasn't anything they could do to fix that right now. Once they had sorted out their clothes, straightened out their shirts and fixed their hair, they both rushed out the classroom to see what the commotion was, only to see a crowd gathering around what seemed to be two students fighting with one another. The two shared a look before they rushed into the middle, splitting the two students apart, having to hold them back from another. The crowd booed as the fight was broken apart.

"That's enough!" Nico yelled over the crowd, silencing them. The student in his grip was trying desperately to break free so he could get to the other student, whose nose was bloodied from the fight. Nico gave Levi a look, silently letting him know to take the injured student to the medical room. Levi nodded once, escorting the student through the crowd and down to the medical room. The student in Nico's grip stopped struggling once the other was out of sight.

"Let me go!" He spat through gritted teeth, trying once more to free himself from the teacher's grip, only to fail again. The crowd began to disperse, a few staying around to see what the punishment for this student may be.

"Not a chance in hell," Nico scoffed, leading the student through the rest of the crowd to take him to the principal's office. He stayed by his side the entire time, making sure he didn't make a runner at all. They passed the medical room as they went, Nico stopping him for a moment so he could briefly chat to the other student.

Levi was sat on the medical bed next to the student, handing him tissue after tissue to stop any more blood from dripping on him. Nico forced the other student into the room, closing the door behind them as he made his student stand in the corner. He obeyed with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped against the wall, shaking his head.

"Where's Mrs. Avery?" Nico asks, stepping over to the medical bed to access the damage.

"Gone to get Webber and then going to get Principal Grey," He says, handing yet another tissue to the injured student next to him. Nico raises his head a little as he says a small ' _ah_ ', glancing over his shoulder at the other student in the room. "She's probably going to be gone a while."

"I'll help you sort this out then," Nico turns to the cupboard behind him, opening it up as he searches through it. Once he finds what he needs, he pulls it out and shuts the doors behind him, turning back to Levi. "Take these and put them on."

He throws Levi a pair of rubber gloves, which he catches, only just. He slips them on as Nico does the same, sitting the other side of the teen as he places one hand on the back of the student's shoulder, using his other hand to gently pull the teen's hand from his nose.

"It was his own fault," The student from the corner pipes up, stealing both teacher's attention away from the injured student next to them.

"What's your name?" Levi questions, raising a brow at the student.

"Jason. Jason Dean, people call me JD for short." He replies, even though it was obvious he didn't want to. His arms are still folded across his chest, his face expressing disgust.

"Alright, Jason. Save your story for the principal. Right now, we aren't interested in you." Levi says, somewhat sarcastically. Beside him, Nico looks up from what he was doing, grinning at Levi's sudden onset of sassiness. It was kind of cute to witness first hand.

Levi couldn't be bothered to deal with Jason at that moment, as he wasn't injured, or at least from what they could see. They needed to get the other student's injury under control before they dealt with anything else.

"Alright, don't put your head back. We don't want you to choke on your own blood. Keep your head slightly forward and pinch the bridge of your nose," Nico explains as the student raises his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, holding the tissues firmly against his nose. Levi gave Nico a soft grin, somewhat impressed with how he was handling the situation. "Don't remove the tissues or your hand for ten minutes."

The door opened to reveal the school nurse, Cathrine Avery, with another one of the school counselors, who just so happened to be her husband, Richard Webber. Everyone, even the students, just called him Webber. He was a much-loved member of staff at the school. Meredith was stood behind them, along with Alex.

After a few minutes, Nico and Levi were allowed to leave finally, with lunch coming to an end soon and classes they had to attend to. They made their way back upstairs together, chatting as they went. Once they reached the end of the hall, they both stop and turn to one another.

"I, uh," Nico laughs to himself, his mind recalling the moment they shared before they had to break up the fight. "I'm sorry about earlier. Can we talk about that later?"

"I think we need to," Levi agrees. "Anyway, I have to sort out my desk. It's kind of a mess right now."

"I'll see you later, then?" Nico questions, tilting his head to the side a little. Levi nods in response, grinning fondly at Nico. The two both return back into their classrooms, unable to contain themselves as they begin setting up for the last part of the day.

-

Levi is busy cleaning up the English departments stock cupboard when Nico comes to find him. The room was a mess and it was difficult to maneuver in, so Levi took it upon himself to finally sort it out. Maybe then it'd be easier to get the supplies they needed for their class. Levi bent down to pick up a box full of textbooks, the only free space being on the very top shelf. He was exhausted from all the cleaning, so decided to just leave the box on the floor for now.

Only then is it that Nico enters the room, visibly deflating in relief once he spots Levi, who was resting against shelves behind him. Levi greets him with a tired smile.

"Need any help?" Nico offers, making his way over to Levi. He nods, pointing to the box of textbooks he was unable to put on the top shelf.

"I couldn't reach the top shelf. I didn't want to risk climbing up on something and then falling. Can you reach up there? That's the last thing I need to do and then this room is clean." Levi pushes himself off the shelves he was leaning on, picking up the box before handing it to Nico. Nico took if from Levi and headed over to the shelves, managing to hoise it up above his shoulders and push it onto the top shelf with little effort. Levi was impressed.

"There, all done," Nico dusted his hands off as he turned to face Levi, his hands resting on his hips. The look Levi wore only tempted Nico in more. All he wanted to do was kiss Levi again, now that there was little chance of them getting caught together, especially in a storage room. It was overly tempting, so much so he could hardly resist it.

"What?" The tone of Levi's voice was teasing, his brow raised as he took a step towards Nico. Levi knew what he was doing; he could see how Nico fidgeted when he took the step toward. He could see how Nico's eyes ran across his body.

"Don't tempt me, we're here to talk. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for kissing you earlier, it was abrupt and it was wrong of me to do that," Nico kept his eyes locked on Levi, lifting his shoulders in a shrug as he spoke. Levi's arms wrapped around himself as he listened to Nico speak. Although, he wasn't really listening that much. All he could focus on was Nico and the thought of kissing him again. "I should have asked if it was okay."

"Nico," Levi sighs, shaking his head. He takes another few steps forward, reaching his arms out to rest around Nico's shoulders, his fingers combing through the hair at the nape of Nico's neck. Nico's hands link behind the small of Levi's back, tugging him closer. "It was perfect. Even if it was in the middle of the classroom. I loved every second of it and I wish it hadn't of ended the way it did."

A grin tugged at the corner of Nico's lips as he listened to Levi, a content feeling washing over him. Right now was perfect. He had never felt so much for someone before. Levi made him feel things that he never thought was possible. He just couldn't get enough of him. Everything about Levi drew him in and kept him there, never wanting to leave his side.

"How about we go out sometime? Maybe go out for some food, or see a movie, or just watch the stars?" Nico mutters, leaning down a little to brush his lips against Levi's, teasing him. Levi lets out a shallow breath, the very thought of going on a proper date with Nico quite literally taking his breath away. It took him by surprise and he had no words for what he felt in that moment.

All he could do in response was lean up on his toes, pressing his lips against Nico's in a warm kiss, words unable to answer for him. Nico took a step back, bringing Levi back with him as his back pressed up against the shelves, the two of them so lost in each other that they couldn't care less they were in a supply cupboard. Levi's hands moved to rest against Nico's chest, his fingers gripping at the fabric beneath them, tugging Nico down closer to him. The kiss was full of passion and want, Levi's hands unable to stay still as they roamed Nico's body.

It was Nico who broke the kiss, pulling back from Levi to get an actual, verbal answer from his. As much as he was enjoying the kiss, it hadn't answered his question. Levi stuck his bottom lip out in a pout at the abrupt end to the kiss, only to make Nico chuckle at the sight. Levi truly was adorable at times.

"So is that a yes?" Nico asks, tilting his head to the side a little. Levi nods in response, a bright grin reaching from ear to ear, a glint of exhilaration in his eyes.

"Very much so."

-

It was that very night they went out on the date. It had taken a while for them both to decide on what to do, eventually picking to go see a movie. It was one they had both been wanting to see for a little while, so it seemed like the perfect idea to go and see it together. The movie ended up being really quite interesting. They'd both enjoyed it, even though they had much preferred the company of each other.

After the movie ended, Nico had convinced Levi to come back to his for a little while, so they could spend some time together in a place where they wouldn't be interrupted. If it meant spending more time with Nico, then Levi was happy to oblige. Nico was all he longed for.

The two of them were laughing as they entered Nico's home, joking about something they had seen during the movie. They removed their coats and their shoes and before Levi knew it, Nico had dragged him over to the couch by the wrist.

Nico had his hands gripping Levi's waist as he sat down on the couch, bringing Levi with him. The room was dim and quiet, apart from their brief moments of laughter they shared as they maneuvered around each other. Levi was straddling Nico's lap, his thighs either side of him as he rested his hands on his shoulder. The look they shared between them was that of pure contentment, perhaps even hints of love.

"You look," Nico paused, his eyes admiring every part of Levi's face. "You look so stunning, tonight. I mean, you always look incredible but, tonight is different."

Levi grins, his cheeks flushing at the compliment. He lowers his head just a little, as if it could hide his blush, even though the dim lighting of the room already masked it. Nico dipped his head a little, catching Levi's lips with his own. The kiss wasn't rushed, or harsh, much like the last few had been. It was tender and gentle, the two of them taking their time, taking every moment to get lost in each other, just taking each other in.

Nico's hands slipped under the shirt that Levi donned, his fingers brushing against warm skin. The contact made Levi gasp a little, Nico's hands colder than he had anticipated. His back arched a little at the contact, his hips moving against Nico's, drawing out a subtle moan from him. Levi stops, pulls back from Nico, their eyes locking together. Then, he grins fondly, kissing Nico once more before he dips his head, his lips connecting to the skin just below Nico's ear.

Nico's lips part, his breath hitching in his chest as Levi kisses below his ear, subtly nipping at the skin. Nico's fingers automatically clench a little, digging into the skin of Levi's waist. Levi's lips trailed down to kiss at Nico's jaw, the kisses light, and teasing. It drove Nico crazy. He squeezes Levi's waist just a little too hard, Levi pulling back to look at Nico, brow raised in question.

"Sorry," Nico breathes, a brief smile coating his lips. "I just-"

Levi cuts him off with a chaste kiss, his hands beginning to fiddle with the buttons of Nico's shirt. He stops, glances up at Nico, waits for confirmation that it's okay. Nico gives him a subtle nod, letting him know it's okay. His fingers instantly begin to fiddle with the buttons again, undoing them one by one. Nico removes his hands from Levi's waist, helping him with the last few, sitting up a little as he slips his shirt off, discarding it to the side.

Levi had only ever dreamed about seeing Nico shirtless and now here he was, his hands roaming over the tanned skin, taking in every inch of him. Nico grabs Levi's hands in his own, stopping him.

Nico dropped Levi's hands to tug at the hem of his shirt, hinting that he wanted it off. Levi obliged, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt as he slipped it over his head, dropping it on the couch next to Nico. His glasses follow suit, being discarded on top of the pile of fabric. Nico hands instantly come up, cupping Levi's cheeks, his thumbs softly grazing his skin. He grins for a moment, eyes scanning Levi's face. He looked so different without glasses- not that it was a bad difference.

"Wow," Nico murmurs, feeling a fluttering sensation in his stomach as he admired Levi. He knew what it was. He wasn't going to fight that feeling.

"Shut up and kiss me," Levi whispers, voice low as he leans down, pressing his lips to Nico's once again. Nico shifts his position, lifting Levi off his lap as he places him down on the couch, their lips never parting from one another. Nico hovers over Levi, one hand pressed into the couch by Levi's head. Levi's hands are rested on Nico's back, tugging his hips down against his own. One of Nico's legs is pressed in between Levi's thighs, keeping him steady as they kiss.

Levi can't keep his hands still, them coming up to rest at the back of Nico's neck, pulling him down, kissing him harder than before. Nico can sense that Levi is getting ahead of himself so he pulls back, breaking the kiss. Their breathing is heavy, Levi's eyes glossy as he stares up at Nico, lips somewhat swollen from the kiss.

"Let's not rush into this," Nico says, to which Levi frowns. Nico shifts himself, sitting back against the arm of the chair. Levi pushes himself up a little, resting his weight on his elbows, a line etched between his brows.

"Did I do something wrong?" Levi asks, genuinely concerned that he did something. Nico opens his mouth as if to say something, then shuts it and only shakes his head. "Then what is stopping you?"

"I'm not about to go and ruin what we have between us tonight," Nico admits. He runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face where it had fallen. Levi is still confused, his face full of bewilderment.

"Wait, what? What do we have between us? Is there something between us?" Levi rushes out his words, sitting up even more than he already was. he crosses his legs in front of him as he looks at Nico, fingers tapping against his knee as he watches Nico shift under his stare. "Nico, can we talk about this? Please?"

"Do you want there to be something between us? Have I just been reading this whole situation wrong?" The way Nico words the question makes a sharp pang sound through Levi's heart. Nico sounded hurt; genuinely hurt, like his heart was longing for something more and it was being denied of that very thing.

Levi pauses and thinks, his gaze drifting from Nico to somewhere else in the room. "Of course I want there to be something between us, but..."

"But?"

"But this is all new to me. You are new to me. I've never been in a proper relationship before, so this is all quite daunting to me. I like you, Nico. I like you a lot, more than I ever thought I would. All I want is you. You just- I need time to really think this through. I'm not out to many people. Not many people know that I am gay. It's scary for me." Nico listens intently as Levi elaborated what he was trying to say. Nico sits back in his seat, arms folding across his chest. The expression on his face shifts into something which Levi can't quite decipher. It almost seems to be a mixture of ire and vexation.

"You're not out to anyone?" Nico almost scoffs as he asks, throwing his head back a little in disbelief. It hurt Levi to see Nico react in such a way. He didn't know the full story and it didn't seem like he'd sit and listen to it.

"Nico, can you just listen to me for a second whilst I-"

"No, I can't believe this. I can't believe you!" Nico snaps, slapping his hands down against his knees as he gets up from the couch, walking over to where he discarded his shirt, bending down to scoop it up off the floor. Levi blinks a couple times, folding his arms over his stomach as he lowers his head. Nico begins to put his shirt back on, slipping his arms through the sleeves. When he takes a moment to glance up at Levi, his heart falls.

"Okay," Levi exhales, shaking his head as he stands from the couch, picking up his t-shirt and glasses from beside him. He slips his glasses back on before putting his t-shirt back on, smoothing it out with his hands as he made his way over to the front door. Nico rushes after him, reaching out to grab Levi's wrist once he's close enough. Levi spins around at the sudden contact, tugging his wrist harshly from Nico's grip.

"Levi, please, I didn't mean-"

"No!" Levi hisses, taking a step back from Nico, holding his hands up like he's surrendering. In a way, it felt like he was. "I'm not going to stay here and be made to feel shameful of how I deal with my sexuality. You don't even know half of the story, you won't even bother listening to me about it."

"Then I'll listen!" Nico pleads, taking a step towards Levi, brows knitted together. Levi just sighs deeply, his eyes glassy from the build-up of unshed tears. Nico's heart feels as if it shatters at the sight- he had never meant to hurt Levi in the way he had. His anger had gotten the better of him. "Just don't leave. Don't walk out that door. Please."

Levi stares at Nico for a moment, a silent battle being fought between his heart and his head. He tears his gaze away from Nico, using his fingers to wipe under his eye to catch the tears that threatened to fall before he looks back at him, directly in the eye. "I'll see you at work."

Nico was frozen to the spot as he watched Levi turn and slip his coat and shoes on, the horrible sensation of dread and heartbreak that churned in his stomach almost enough to make him physically sick. Levi didn't even turn back to look at Nico as he left, closing the door behind him with somewhat of a forced slam.

As soon as that door shut, Nico let out a shaky breath, one he'd been holding for the past couple of seconds. It hurt; it really hurt, like someone had just punched him in the gut, causing him to double over in agony. He'd been through many break-ups and heartbreaks in his time but this one? This one was different. Nothing hurt more than the possible thought he'd just lost Levi for good. Over the past few weeks, he'd become so attached to him. He'd fallen for him, hard. Something which he had never truly experienced before.

He spent the rest of the night desperately trying to get a hold of Levi. Calls failed, texts went unanswered, messages were seen but not responded to. He knew he had fucked up, yet there was nothing he could do that could fix the situation. Not now, at least. It was one in the morning when he eventually gave up, deciding to give Levi some time to calm down and process everything.

His night was spent sleepless, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. All his mind could focus on was Levi. All it could remember was the look of betrayal on his face as he turned and left. Nico wondered why he hadn't run after him, why he'd just stayed, why he let him go. He regretted everything he'd said to Levi that night. If only he had listened to him.

-

It was early, the sun still low in the sky when Levi arrived at the school. He had decided to come in early and make sure everything was set up correctly for his class. Stress coursed through him, which played with his mind and only elevated his anxiety about having to see Nico and act as if everything was fine. Levi slams the back door of his car shut when he hears his name being called. He turns, eyes searching for the culprit when he spot's the Art teacher, Amelia.

She runs up to him and greets him with a hug, to which he hugs back instantly. It was what he needed, whether or not she could tell that. When she pulled back to see that Levi looked exhausted, her smile melted away.

"Schmitt, what's wrong?" She pushes, hands rested on the sides of his upper arms. He shrugs his shoulders as he takes a shaky breath. "Oh God, please don't cry!"

"I'm not," Levi let himself laugh, even though he will admit, it was a bit forced. The worried look on Amelia's face still stayed put, despite telling her he wasn't planning on crying right there and then. Not in the car park of the school. "I just had a rough night."

"Who hurt you?" The look on Amelia's face is serious as she speaks, which manages to make Levi truly chuckle.

"There is so much that you don't know that I'll have to explain to you," Levi warns her, but Amelia was still adamant about getting to the bottom of it all. She wanted to help Levi feel better, in whatever way she could.

"We have some time, why don't we go inside and sit down? I feel like we might have to."

The two of them headed inside to talk, just in case anyone else turned up and decided to join in on the conversation. They made their way to Amelia's classroom, which was spacious and bright. It was covered in all sorts of art, from paintings to sculptures. The students sure did have some talent. They sat in her room after getting themselves some tea, which was something Levi didn't know he needed.

Amelia listened intently to Levi as he explained everything, from how he had a fight with Nico, down to his sexuality. He came out to her there and then, which, to his surprise, didn't shock her. In fact, she explained to him that most of the staff had figured out that there was something happening between Nico and him. That made Levi feel somewhat relieved to know. At least no one seemed to care too much about it.

"It sounds as if you really like him," She huffs, taking a sip from her tea. It had been a lot to take in.

"I do. I really do. I just don't know how to feel after last night. I don't know whether I should give him a chance and actually explain everything to him or whether I should just drop the whole thing and forget him. I don't even know if he will listen to what I have to say. The look on his face after I told him I wasn't out," Levi stops, his heart aching at the memory. Amelia taps her fingers against the warm ceramic mug in her hands. "I'd never seen anything like that."

"Let me ask you this. Do you like him?" She quizzes him, to which he nods.

"A lot. More than a lot."

"Would you fight for him?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate to answer the question. He knew the answer. It wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Then give him a chance. In fact, call him now." She places her mug down next to her as she slips off the stool she was sat on, making her way over to her desk to start up the computer. Levi ponders to himself for a moment before he reaches into his pocket, fishing his phone out. As Amelia sits at her desk, busy with her computer, he unlocks his phone and clicks on the call-log, glancing over all the calls he'd ignored from Nico the night before. He hesitates, his thumb hovering over Nico's contact before he eventually presses it, holding the phone up to his ear as he purses his lips together.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Levi's heart raced in his chest, thumping against his rib cage as he waited for Nico to answer. After the fourth ring, he freaked, instantly lowering the phone and hanging up. He almost slammed his phone face down on the table, taking a steadying breath as he stretched his fingers out, shaking his head as Amelia glanced up at him.

A disappointed sigh left her body. Today was going to be difficult for all the staff members. They both knew that.

-

"I had a plan for today but I've decided to change it," Levi states, grabbing his student's attention. "You're going to watch a film. As you're watching it, you're going to take notes that we can analyze in the next lesson. Just note down whatever catches your attention. Whether that be the way someone says something, or the use of color in a scene."

Bryan raises his hand as soon as Levi goes to turn. He points to him, letting him know that he can ask his question.

"Why did you change the lesson plan?" A few of the students turned to glare are Bryan, silently cursing him for asking such a question.

"Just felt like being nice to you all." Levi shrugs the question off and turns before Bryan can ask any more questions. He sits himself at his desk and starts to set up the film. One it starts playing, he draws the blinds, the other students near the windows doing the same. He cuts the lights out, dimming the room into almost complete darkness. The students are focused on the movie, so Levi takes the chance to slip out the room, knowing they won't question him. It was quite often that teachers left the room once the students began watching something. Students were often well-behaved, especially that specific class.

He lets himself breath as he closes the classroom door behind him, turning to go grab some stuff from the supply cupboard. He forgot he needed some textbooks for his next lesson, which just happened to be the ones he'd asked Nico to put on the top shelf. Oh well, he could find a way to get them down. Surely it wouldn't be that difficult. As he went to reach out and grab the door handle, it opened.

Only to reveal Nico.

Of course, of all people, it had to be Nico. Levi had thought that his lesson was in the drama studio today. He'd obviously thought wrong, as here Nico was, standing in front of him. The two just stared at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. So, instead of saying anything, Levi just stood to the side, letting Nico pass by him without any issue. Once Nico had moved past him, Levi stepped into the supply room, ready to close the door behind him.

"Wait," Nico stops Levi from shutting the door, pressing his hand against the door as Levi went to close it. Levi half expects him to say something stupid. "Can we talk?"

Levi scoffs to himself, rolling his eyes at Nico as he tries to shut the door again, only for Nico to protest and put his foot in front of the door. Levi almost glares at him. "There isn't anything to talk about. Move your foot."

His tone is harsh and cold, which makes Nico instantly move his foot and back off from the door. As soon as the door is closed, he slumps his back against it, letting out a pained sigh. That hurt to do. Amelia had a point- they needed to talk about it all, sooner or later. Levi just didn't particularly want to do it that very morning. Maybe after school had ended, when all the students had returned home for the day.

For the rest of the day, Levi avoids Nico as much as he can. Every time they pass in the halls, he keeps his head hung low, acting as if Nico wasn't even there. It really pained him to act in such a way towards Nico, but he was hurting. He was hurting bad and he had no idea how to handle such strong emotions. They were overwhelming. He interacts with him as little as possible, unless he really has to. During lunch, he stays away from the staff room, knowing that is exactly where Nico will go, as he'll probably go and find Link to talk to. So, instead, Levi decides to patrol the grounds of the school, making sure that nothing breaks out during lunch. He ended up finding Lily and chatting with her, checking up on her situation. She looked as if she was coping better with it all, which she said she was. She was thankful that Mr. Schmitt had been so quick to help her in her time of need.

Levi had no class for the last period, so he decided to go drop in on another lesson to see what it was like. Of course, he made sure to ask someone before randomly turning up and sitting. Of all the things he could have chosen, he went to join Link and watch the kids battle it out at sports. Half of him chose Link because he wanted to talk to him about Nico, get some idea of what Nico had been doing throughout the day, whether he straight up asked or whether he hinted towards it. Half of him just wanted to be outside in the open, where he knew Nico wasn't going to be.

"Schmitt!" Link calls out to Levi as he spots him, jogging up to meet him. The lesson started soon and Link needed to go and get the kids lined up and in the changing rooms. "Glad to see you. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine. Why are you asking?" Levi raises a brow in question, hoping that Link knew little to nothing about the night he'd had with Nico. Knowing that man, he probably knew every single detail. Link gave him an apologetic look.

"I heard about last night," Levi audibly groans as Link tells him. "Nico has been beating himself up non-stop about it. Can you please just talk to him? I've never seen him look so sloppy in the entire time I've known him."

"There is nothing to talk about," Levi shakes out the coat he had slung over his arms before he puts it on, doing up the zipper just a little. Link only sighs at him. "If he doesn't want to listen to me, then I'm not going to force him to stay."

"But he will listen. He is so willing to listen. He's so terrified that he's lost you. Please, Levi. Just give him a chance." Link never referred to Levi by his first name, so Levi could tell that he was really serious about the matter. After a moment of silence, Levi lets out a defeated sigh as he lifts his shoulders in a shrug.

"Fine. I'll talk to him after this lesson finishes." Levi gives in, watching as Link's face lights up. He pats him on the shoulder, pretty roughly as he passes by him, jogging to go and sort out his students. Levi reaches into his coat pocket and fishes his phone out, unlocking it before he goes to his messages.

He clicks on Nico's message thread, glancing back through all the text's he had been bombarded with last night after he had left. He chews on his bottom lip as he thinks to himself what he should write, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. After a moment, he types a short, quick message and hits the send button. His nerves were all over the place as he stared at the screen.

' _Meet me outside on the tennis courts when you're finished. If you're willing to listen, I'm willing to talk._ '

He almost laughs to himself at how stupid the text sounds. They sound like two teens in love, bickering over something dumb. As he goes to return the phone to his pocket, it chimes. He takes a quick glance at the screen, reading Nico's reply.

' _Thank you, Levi._ '

-

Link gives Levi a reassuring smile as he disappears back inside with his class after the lesson ends. Levi stays where he is, despite the bitter wind whipping around him. He has his coat zipped up pretty much all the way, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. It almost felt like his heart would give out on him with how fast it was racing. He knew as soon as he saw Nico that everything would just get so much worse. It was an awful feeling to be harboring.

He scuffs his shoes against the floor, eyes focused on the bits of stone and dirt he's kicking up. So much so, he doesn't see Nico round the corner and stop, taking a moment to himself to debate whether or not this was all worth it. In the end, it was, because if it meant he got Levi back, that would be all that mattered. All he wanted was for Levi to talk to him again. Now could be his final chance. Nico takes a deep, steadying breath before he begins making his way down to the tennis courts, ignoring the bitter chill that makes it's way through his thin cotton button up.

It's only when Levi hears the creaking of the court gate that he looks up, his breath catching in his chest as he spots Nico. As they lock eyes, Nico stops, his hand still rested on the gate. Neither of them know whether this is a good idea or not.

"I fought with myself all day wondering whether this was a good idea or not," Levi raises his voice a little, so Nico can catch what he's saying. At his words, Nico drops his hand from the gate and shoves it in his pocket, fully turning to face Levi. "But here I am."

Nico glances to his left, pursing his lips firmly together before he begins to make his way over to Levi. He stops once he gets close enough that they don't have to yell to one another. The wind picked up around them, which only made Nico shiver.

"I'm willing to listen. So, start talking." Nico's words were brash and his tone cold. Levi almost left there and then.

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass about it, I would. But I have some things to say to you first. Then we can talk about us, what we are or what we were." Nico lets out an exasperated sigh at Levi's choice of words, but still stays. He's just glad that Levi decided to talk to him in the first place. He just wants the chance of bringing Levi back to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm listening."

"You can't be mad at me for not being out yet. I had an extremely bad experience when I first came out to someone and it ruined my life," Levi has to take a moment to compose himself, unsure as to whether his eyes are stinging because of the wind or whether it's because he wants to cry. "When I came out to my family, it tore us apart. Quite literally. My mother and father fought so much that they eventually had to get a divorce. My sisters won't talk to me. I was practically kicked out of the house at 17, having to move in with one of my best friends at the time so I didn't starve or freeze to death on the streets. So yeah, forgive me about being hesitant to come out to people."

Nico shifted his weight from one foot to the other, lowering his head. If only he had let Levi explain this last night. Now he felt like a complete and utter ass. He would never have guessed that Levi went through such a horrible experience. It all made sense now.

"That is why I was so emotional when helping that student who went through the same thing. I just hope it ends better for them than it did for me." Levi's voice was shaky as he spoke, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It wasn't completely clear to him whether the tears were that of anger or hurt. They were probably a strong mixture of both.

"Levi, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. You didn't really give me a chance last night, did you?"

Nico knew that Levi had every right to be pissed with him. He messed up badly and he hurt Levi, more than he had ever intended to. If he had only taken a moment to listen to him and talk to him, they wouldn't be stood out in the middle of a tennis court, both freezing their asses off as the wind continued to pick up around them.

"You're freezing," Nico cracked a smile at Levi as he watched him shiver, despite the coat he donned. Levi couldn't help but smile back at him, nodding his head in agreement. "Let's go inside so we don't get frostbite."

-

They ended up in the gym hall together, sat on one of the benches that were often pushed up against the wall. Levi still kept his coat on, as the cold had a lingering effect on him. Nico had managed to find one of Link's spare jackets in his office, which he promptly nicked for himself.

"So, now we are in the warm," Nico groans a little as he sits on the bench next to Levi, resting his hands in his lap. "Let's talk."

"Where do we start?" Levi asks, never having done something like this before. Nico donned a soft expression, despite the seriousness of the situation surrounding them.

"Well, let me start, okay? I really like you, Levi. More than I have ever liked anyone else that I have been romantically involved with. I really, really want to try being with you. Seriously." Nico confesses, practically pouring his heart out to Levi, which isn't something he was super used to doing. Nico was generally quite a reserved person when it came down to it.

The confession almost came out of the blue to Levi, catching him off guard and leaving him speechless. He knew that Nico liked him to some degree, but not enough to actually want to physically date him. Levi shifted himself as he sat, fiddling with his fingers as his hands rested in his lap. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, sighing briefly as he tried again to respond, only to once again be unable to reply.

"I know I messed up. I know that what I said was hurtful. I don't want to lose you, Levi. I truly have never felt this strongly about anyone and it is  _terrifying_  for me. I want to be with you. I want to be able to call you mine," Nico scooches himself forward on the bench, taking Levi's hands in his own, holding them firmly. Levi's hands were freezing in Nico's warm grip. Levi broke his gaze from Nico to glance down at their hands, eventually letting himself breathe again. He moved his hands so that his fingers intertwined with Nico's. "If that's what you want too, I'm willing to take a leap of faith and try it. If it isn't what you want, I'll respect that and I'll back off."

"Nico, I... I'm not sure what I want at the moment. I have strong feelings for you, I know that. So much has happened over the past 24 hours that my head and my heart are still so conflicted. So much has happened that I swear I have whiplash from it," Levi let himself chuckle at his slight joke, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile. Nico was trying to keep a positive look on his face, but the more than Levi talked, the more it faded. From what he was saying, it seemed as if he didn't want a relationship with Nico after all. "But, for you? I'm willing to try. For real."

"Then it's agreed?" Nico raises a brow, his expression changing into something more hopeful. With a content sigh, Levi nods once, a bright grin spreading across his face. Nico says nothing else to Levi, just pulls him in for a hug. He had his arms snaked around Levi's torso, holding him close, scared that if he were to let go, Levi would leave again. Levi's arms were wrapped around Nico's neck, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply, a sense of relief washing over him, feeling as though a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Nico pulled Levi closer to him, his hands spread wide across his back, just glad to have Levi back in his arms once again.

As they pulled back from the hug, Levi let his hands linger on Nico's shoulder's, one of his hands coming up to rest against his jaw, his thumb gently caressing Nico's cheek. The fond smile that Nico sported was enough to make Levi's heart flutter at the mere sight of it. The moment was so full of emotion that Levi was struggling to contain himself, so to distract Nico from the fact he would probably start crying at any given moment, he leans forward to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

It doesn't last long, nor is it rushed or hasty. Instead, it's beautiful, the passion shared between them igniting something which couldn't be put out. There was definitely something beautiful beginning to blossom between the two of them. If it would grow to fully bloom, no one truly knew. It was all a waiting game.

"I have one more thing to say," Levi mentions as he pulls back from the kiss, his hand still lingering against Nico's neck. Nico raises a brow, wondering what it is Levi needs to say to him. "Don't rush me to come out to everyone. When I'm ready, I'll come out. A few people already know, so... We'll start there. Okay?"

Nico smiles fondly, nodding once. "Okay."

-

Over the next few weeks, Nico helps Levi whenever he feels ready to open out to people. It had been 3 months since he had started at the school and the staff around him already felt like family. Considering most of them knew about Nico being out and proud, Levi took the leap of faith and also came out to them all one lunch. Nico stood by his side the entire time, making sure that he was truly okay with it all. That was also the moment that he announced that he and Nico were actually together, which came as no surprise.

Well, maybe except DeLuca, who thought that Schmitt and Helm had a thing for each other for some reason. He could not be more wrong, considering Helm and his sister would often hook up in private. That came as news to him.

It was the last week of school before they had a small break. It was the middle of the week and lessons had been tedious- which is why Levi managed to convince Meredith to let him shake things up a little bit, for not just his classes, but for the whole school. The weather was warm and the mid-day sun shined brightly as it hung in the sky. Together with Helm, Casey, and Qadri, Levi had managed to set up a bunch of activities around the school, that were both fun and educational. The staff had been split into groups of 4 to help around those activities. They each had different names they had come up with.

One of the teams- which consisted of Link, Jo, Alex, and Nico- had named their team 'The Education Gods', or TEG for short. Of course, the idea was mostly Karev's. Maybe Link might have had a say in it too.

Helm, Casey, Levi, and Qadri had decided to work as one team. Taryn was quick to suggest the name of 'The Best Team', to which everyone liked, but it just wasn't catchy enough. So, Casey suggested shortening it slightly, so they became 'The B-Team'. Catchy and short!

Another one of the teams consisted of the DeLuca siblings, along with Amelia and Maggie. Carina was adamant they had an Italian name for their team, even though she knew that neither Maggie or Amelia would be able to pronounce it. So, they eventually decided on the team name of 'The Creatives', since they all taught areas that could be used to create things. Whether that be art or science.

The rest of the staff all teamed up and named themselves, each group at a different station throughout the day. Other teachers just hovered around, making sure that no students were lingering where they shouldn't. The day had been going pretty well so far and all the students seemed to be enjoying all the activities. To keep things interesting, they swapped activity every half-an-hour. It didn't need to be any longer.

By the time lunch had come around, all the students were buzzing. They had never had so much fun whilst learning at the same time. Everyone had come up to Levi, thanking him for coming up with such an amazing idea. Well, he couldn't have done it without the help of his team, who helped him organise everything.

It was too warm for Levi outside under the sun. Plus, he didn't overly feel like becoming a baked human at that point. So, he headed inside. He knew exactly where he was going.

As he rounded the corner after coming up the stairs, he saw Nico exit his room, water bottle in hand. He looked up, catching Levi's gaze at the other end of the hall. They both grinned at each other, knowing exactly what they both wanted. Sure, it was a risky move, but they'd yet to be caught.

Before either of them really knew it, they were in Levi's classroom, Nico sat on one of the tables with Levi standing between his thighs. His hands were rested on Levi's waist, holding him close, Levi's hands rested on Nico's broad shoulders. 

"Hi," Nico mumbles as he glances up at Levi, a grin stretching from ear to ear. Levi tilts his head to the side a little, his hands running up to rest of Nico's neck, Levi's fingers locked together at the nape of his neck. Nico pulls him in a little more, perhaps a little harder than he intended, as Levi nearly slips. "You did an incredible job setting up this day."

"I did," Levi says, almost matter-of-factly. Nico lets out a breathy chuckle at Levi's sudden cockiness, his hands squeezing Levi's waist. It causes Levi to squeal a little at the sudden pressure on his sides. "Don't forget, the teachers are facing off against each other for the last part of the day. You better not cheat."

"Me, cheat? Never. Unless it's to win, of course." Nico replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Levi justs his bottom lip out in a pout. 

"That's not fair." He sulks, to which Nico just laughs and shakes his head at his partner's actions. 

Levi dips his head just a little, his lips ghosting against Nico's, teasing him. Nico tries to sit up, straightening his back to try and catch Levi's lips, only to have Levi pull back a little. Nico lets out a whine, wanting to kiss his boyfriend. It was lucky they didn't, however, as only seconds later, the door behind them swung open. They had never been so quick to move apart from each other. 

Nico cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze kept low. Levi stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, lips pursed tightly together as he turned to see who had burst into the room with such eagerness. To his surprise, it was Lily. She was short of breath as she kept hold of the door handle, holding up her finger to signal she needed a second to regain herself. In that brief moment, Levi glanced down at Nico and they shared a look, both trying to keep themselves composed as they waited for Lily to talk.

She eventually managed to catch her breath as she straightens up, clearing her throat before glancing between the two teachers in front of her. She raises a brow before the realization hits her. 

"I, uh," She begins, unsure where she was going. "Mr, Schmitt, I have some good news!"

"Oh?" Levi seems to perk up, losing the awkwardness that had been enveloping him. Nico almost snickers at it. "I'm all ears."

"Well, you know how I've been having to stay with a friend for a little while after the fiasco that happened with my family?" She reminds him, to which he replies with a brief nod. "So, my good news- Oh, by the way, hello, Mr. Kim- My news is that after talking with my family for the past week, we've talked it all out and they have finally learned to accept me for who I am! I can go home!" 

Levi just lit up at the news. His hands came out from his pockets as he folded his arms across his chest, the brightest smile slapped across his face. Lily seemed to adopt the same stance, neither of them saying anything verbally to each other. Unbeknownst to Levi, Nico is sat there, staring at him with the fondest of looks. Lily can definitely see, though. It isn't subtle.

"That's- That is amazing, Lily! I'm so proud," Levi eventually speaks, sounding completely gobsmacked over the matter. Nico leans back on the table, resting on his hands as he crosses his feet, waiting for Lily to leave so they could resume what they were doing beforehand. She is practically bouncing up and down on the spot, excitement overflowing from her. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you! Anyway, I have to go and find Mia, she's waiting for me so I can buy her a drink. I kind of owe her one, whoops!" She rushed out, managing to get halfway out the door before she stops and turns, looking at the two teachers in front of her. Her grin turns into that of a smug smirk as her eyes narrow a little. "Just a little word of advice- classrooms are generally a place where students like to come at times like these, so either find somewhere else or lock the door."

Nico dips his head, having to hide his embarrassed grin as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Lily."

She giggles as she shuts the door behind herself and disappears, Levi rushing over to the door to lock it. He turns back to face Nico, his back pressed up against the door, his cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment as his hands come up to cover his face. They both start laughing, unable to contain it anymore. That wasn't something they had planned to happen. Nor did they think it was so obvious to the students that there was something between them. 

"Good advice," Nico chuckles lowly, folding his arms over his chest as he stands from where he had been perched against the table. He takes a few steps closer to Levi, before he stops and rests his shoulder against the small supply cabinet by the door.

"Oh my god, I think I just peed," Levi groans, dragging it out as he pulls his hands away from his face. Nico just has this stupid grin slapped across his face as he watches Levi, wondering how he got so lucky as to fall in love with someone like Levi. "That was mortifying."

"It was," Nico agrees, pushing himself off the cabinet, moving himself so he was stood in front of Levi, one of his hands pressed against the door next to Levi's head. "So, where were we?"

"If I remember correctly, you were about to kiss me," Levi quips, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. Nico half-smiles, too engrossed in Levi to fully listen to what he was actually saying. He dips his head down to catch Levi's lips, kissing him softly. Levi's hands instantly came up to press against Nico's chest, his fingers splaying before they grip the fabric of Nico's shirt, tugging him in closer. 

From that day forward, they always made sure to be a bit more inconspicuous about where they decided to meet. No more classrooms, no more rooms without locks. No more accidental walk-ins. 

Well, at least that's what they had intended.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this sucked im sorry.


End file.
